


To the Art of Drinking

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Gen, Season 1 Hannibal, season 7 supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have encephalitis," says the man swimming in a trench coat and white hospital clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Art of Drinking

"You have encephalitis," says the man swimming in a trench coat and white hospital clothes. Will responds to this declaration by going to the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. 

Judging by the way the man appeared out of thin air, the man is likely a hallucination, or it could be that Will zoned out once again and missed a stranger waltzing into his house. As much as Will doesn't want himself to spiral into further madness, this time, he's rooting for the hallucination option. At least then he wouldn't have to wrestle out the intruder in his sleep-deprived state.

Will carefully drinks a sip of coffee and turns around. The man is still there. Will wonders why his art of passive-agressively drinking things to fend off unwanted attention is failing him now. It has worked on everyone but Jack.

A phone rings. _Think of the Devil_ pops into Will's mind as he reaches for his cell phone, so sure that it's Jack calling him to drag him into yet another crime scene. To his surprise, there's no annoying ringing phone icone on the screen.

The call is for his hallucination.

"Hello?" The man answers his phone ever so calmly, and Will is confused. This is not how this usually goes. The general lack of gothic imagery and stabbing is making him uneasy. 

Will listens intently to the one sided conversation, hoping to gain some clues as to what is going on. It goes: 

_"Meg?"_

_"I'm in Wolf's Trap, surrounded by happy dogs. Isn't that odd? Technically, dogs are from wolves and this city is named-"_

_"Okay, I'll be there."_

In other words, it's a brief call Will would normally appreciate but finds plain unhelpful now. He frowns, wondering what this says about his psyche. 

As preoccupied as he is, he doesn't see the man advancing toward him until the man is standing mere inches away from him. Will belatedly braces himself, waiting for the true nightmare to begin. 

The man boops him on the nose.

"I hope you're not too fond of inflamed brains," the man says to the still bewildered Will Graham. "I'm trying not to interfere on anything but your dogs were worried about you."

Will looks down to see his dogs indeed swarming around him. A few of them are nuzzling the stranger's legs. Will starts to feel creeping sense of alarm that this might be actually happening. 

Then the man says, "I have to go see the prophet," and disappears.

Will numbly scratches Winston's head, who's chasing his tail in a confused fashion.

After a bit of hesitation, Will finishes the rest of his coffee. He feels much more awake, though he also feels like he should be pinching his cheeks. 

Will shrugs. 

His passive-agressive drinking won and he's taking the win.

**Author's Note:**

> This is acrack fic, which is a part of the spncoldesthits challenge: http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/144852541565/june-posting-dates-15-18-june-june-rules
> 
> Items: cell phone, Character: Castiel, Fandom: Hannibal. 
> 
> ..I just realised I write coldesthits style fic regularly with no prompting whatsoever but at least this time I have an excuse? This was my "What if Cas got banished to Will's house during 7x21. And yes, Will Graham drinks coffee at all hour."


End file.
